El Equipo
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Mary y Molly deciden crear una agencia de detectives mientras intentan encontrar a "La Mujer". Este fanfic no me pertenece, es una traducción autorizada de la historia "The Team" de Leabobea1
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste :)

Cuando leí este fanfic me pareció muy bueno asi que he decidido traducirlo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esta historia me historia es de Leabobea1 y todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle , de la BBC Entertainments y a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss

* * *

><p>Molly narra<p>

El despertador suena y lo golpeo con mi mano a las 6:20 cuando vuelve a sonar de nuevo. Después de una ducha, una taza de te y de estar buscando mis llaves durante 15 minutos salgo de casa.

-Molly necesito usar tu laboratorio-Dice Sherlock y me saluda frente a la puerta.

-Claro-Digo mientras desbloqueo la puerta del laboratorio-¿Cual es el caso ahora?-Pregunto mientras el se dirige al microscopio.

Él me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-La Mujer... a vuelto-

Le miro sin poder creermelo-¿Te refieres a Irene?-pregunto y el solo responde -Sip- Voy a preguntarle otra de mis 'preguntas absurdas y sin sentido' como Sherlock diría pero de repente entran John y Mary.

-Sherlock , he venido lo mas rápido que he podido.¿Cual es la emergencia?-Dice John jadeando.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-Pregunta Sherlock sin apartar la vista del microscopio.

-Si-Responde John sacando una caja con comida rápida.

-¡Oh Genial! Estaba hambriento-

-¿Esa era la emergencia?-Pregunta John ,o debería decir grita.

-Por supuesto-

-Sherlock, no deberías de aprovecharte así de tus amigos-Digo.

-Tienes razón-Dice. Odio como nada lo molesta.¿No le importa que Mary este embarazada?Olvídalo Molly, solo estas sobreactuando.

Mary y yo salimos de la habitación dejando a Sherlock y a John hablando del caso.

-Mary, ¿Como te va con el bebe y todo eso?-

-Tan bien como un embarazo puede ir , supongo. Nauseas por la mañana , dolor de espalda y esa clase de síntomas-

-¿Habéis pensado ya un nombre para el bebe?-

-No , todavía no-

-Oh...y..¿sabes de que va el este caso?-

-Solo un poco. Han encontrado un cuerpo bajo Scottland bolso que llevaba el cuerpo iba dirigido a Sherlock pero ponía 'De la Mujer' .Con una marca de pintalabios y todo lo que John me ha dicho sobre Irene, parece que es ella.-

Creía que estaba muerta.

-¿Cuando lo encontraron?Debería de estar llegando a Barts ahora.-

-Por la mañana temprano. Greg pensó que sería mejor mantener el cuerpo en la estación policial-

-Genial...hecho de menos estar dentro de los casos y ayudar a Sherlock con el análisis de algunas cosas-

-A lo mejor podemos.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya subir el próximo capitulo la semana que viene(El lunes o el martes) aunque ahora, con el instituto tengo poco tiempo xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecena Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC Entertaiments aunque la idea de este fanfics es de leabobea1 .

Perdonad por haber tardado tanto en subirlo, he estado muy ocupada con el instituto, el proximo intentare subirlo el lunes o el martes.

¡Disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

><p>Mary narra<p>

Vale, estoy embarazada ¿Y que? Eso no significa que no pueda divertirme. John raramente esta aquí así que estoy segura que no le importara que haga un poco de trabajo extra. He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo para volver a la acción y ¡Molly parece la persona perfecta para ayudarme!

-¿Una agencia de detectives?Mary , creo que el embarazo te esta afectando seriamente-

-No, confía en mi. Todo lo que Sherlock y John hacen es trabajar.¿Y si nosotras la encontramos primero?Sherlock acabaría respetándote mas , Molly-

Esa ultima parte era lo que ella necesitaba oír. Tras eso asintió nerviosamente.

-Vale-

-Pues empecemos-

-¡Vaya!John y tu tenéis una casa muy bonita-

-Gracias e ignora todas la cajas-

John y Sherlock estarían revisando el cuerpo ahora pero Molly y yo aun tenemos que leer algunas cosas.

-Esta mujer es desagradable-

Oí desde la sala sonde estaba el ordenador.Y fui para allá desde la cocina con unas tazas de té para ver de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ugh¿Permiten esas fotos en internet?

-Desafortunadamente.

Dejé el té sobre la mesa y fui a por mi portátil para buscar algunas cosas.

Y entonces ocurrió...apareció en la pantalla. Intento salirme de esa pagina. Intento apagar el ordenador._"Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo. Te veo"_

-Molly, querida, ¿Has visto esto?

-¿Qué?

Ella se acerca y palidece.

Moriarty...¡Nos ve!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_Nada de esto me idea del fanfic pertenece a Leabobea1 y todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle , a la BBC Entertaiments , a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat

* * *

><p>Molly narra<p>

-Deberíamos decírselo a Sherlock.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Una vez que John y Sherlock averigüen esto olvidarán a Irene Adler! Y no puedes olvidarte que ella es igual de peligrosa-Dijo Mary calmadamente.

No se como calmarme y estar más que todos los enemigos de Sherlock están volviendo.

-Eso es Mary, no puedo hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_ Perdonad por este capitulo tan siguiente capitulo será mucho mas largo así que estar preparados.

**_Notas de la Traductora:_** Cuando la autora publique el siguiente capitulo intentare traducirlo lo antes posible :) Y recordad, los dejar un review no hace daño a nadie xD


End file.
